The Wailing Bount! The Last Clash
The Wailing Bount! The Last Clash is the one-hundred eighth episode of the Bleach anime. The battle between Ichigo Kurosaki and Jin Kariya concludes. Summary Ichigo and Kariya battle each other and Ichigo states that Kariya's counterattacks involve him finding an opening in his opponent after they attack, but Ichigo asks what would happen if he didn't give him any openings. Ichigo then moves around the Bount as quickly as he can and he continuously attacks him until he pushes the Bount back with a Getsuga Tenshō. After Kariya's coat breaks, he states that he can't get used to the idea of using Reiatsu as a defense like Ichigo does. However, he notes that he did take less damage by doing that. Kariya then declares that he's going to show him the true form of his Doll, and explains that the friction of the wind in the atmosphere creates electricity, which creates lightning. Kariya then transforms his wind into lightning and attacks Ichigo with it. Ichigo is quickly overwhelmed by Kariya's attacks and Kariya states that he's going to finish up his battle with him quickly, since the power of the Jōkaishō is almost full. Kariya then informs Ichigo of the other Jōkaishō and what would happen if he releases his own Jōkaishō, but Ichigo questions the point of killing everyone. Kariya tells him that he's unable to forgive the Shinigami and that he'll kill every single soul in existence. Ichigo calls him crazy, but Kariya declares that he isn't and that it's everyone else who is crazy. Kariya then states that it doesn't matter, since this world is ending soon enough, but Ichigo tells him that he won't let that happen. Rukia Kuchiki and Lieutenant Renji Abarai suddenly appear and Rukia tries to get to Ichigo, but Renji stops her. Renji tells her that this is Ichigo's fight and that they should just believe in him. Ichigo gets back up to fight, but he thinks to himself that he can't draw any more power. Ichigo's inner Hollow suddenly comes out for a brief second, allowing Ichigo to get off a powerful blow on Kariya and breaking the shirt of the Bount in the process. Kariya asks him where he got so much power from, but Ichigo is unable to answer and he simply feels his face. Kariya asks if this is Ichigo's inner power, but then says that it doesn't matter, since it seems to have disappeared. Kariya then tries to heal himself, but he is unable to and realizes that this must be a result of when Ran'Tao injected him with something during his battle with Uryū Ishida. Ichigo smiles at this, but Kariya tells him that he's too late, since it will only be a little longer for the Jōkaishō to reach its full strength. Ichigo and Kariya continue battling and Kariya decides to show him just how powerful the Jōkaishō is by making one of the Jōkaishō explode right now. Meanwhile, Captain Jūshirō Ukitake, Co-3rd Seat Kiyone Kotetsu, Co-3rd Seat Sentarō Kotsubaki and some other Shinigami find the location of a Jōkaishō. Kiyone and Sentarō then begin sealing it up and Ukitake hopes that they have enough time to seal them all up. As the other Shinigami look and seal up the Jōkaishō, Captain Sajin Komamura tells Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto that there are too many of the Jōkaishō to seal, but Yamamoto states that they still have to try. Back at Sōkyoku Hill, Ichigo and Kariya continue battling and Kariya prepares to blow up one of the Jōkaishō. Kariya tells Ichigo not to worry since just exploding one won't kill everyone and he sends his lightning towards one of the Jōkaishō. However, his attack is stopped by the release of Captain Byakuya Kuchiki's Bankai and Kariya himself is enveloped by the captain's attack. As Kariya frees himself, Yoruichi Shihōin appears as well and states that it appears as if they just made it in time. Yoruichi then informs Ichigo that everyone else is working on sealing the Jōkaishō, but it's taking a while and tells Ichigo that it's a question of whether all the Jōkaishō are sealed, Kariya blows up the Jōkaishō, or Ichigo defeats him first. Kariya tells them that he'll simply defeat all three of them and achieve his goals. As Ichigo and Kariya continue battling, Byakuya prepares to battle as well, but Yoruichi tells him not to, since they might need to use their power to stop Kariya from destroying a Jōkaishō. Kariya thinks to himself that he has spent too much time holding back the Jōkaishō and he says that it can't be helped then. Kariya then does something to his body and his attacks become fiercer and Yoruichi wonders why Kariya's power is actually increasing instead of decreasing. Yoruichi suddenly figures out what's going and she tells Ichigo that Kariya has used up all his power and that he's simply using the power of the Jōkaishō. Kariya asks her why this matters and he attacks Yoruichi with lightning, but the attack is blocked. Kariya states that this is simply a gamble with his own body and kicks Ichigo into a wall. Kariya then sends more lightning towards Ichigo, but the light is suddenly attracted to Maki Ichinose's Zanpakutō, saving Ichigo's life. Orihime Inoue, Yasutora Sado, Uryū and the Mod-Souls suddenly appear and they spot Rukia and Renji. Uryū tells Sado and Renji to help out Ichigo, but Rukia tells him that they can't interfere and she states that Ichigo's thoughts are very similar to Kariya's. Rukia states that ever since he gained his Shinigami powers, he has been forced to carry the burden of the Human World and Soul Society and that they wouldn't be able to carry that burden and still continue forward. Rukia then states that Kariya has been forced to live as both a Human and a Bount and she states that perhaps the only one who can stop Kariya is someone who shares a similar burden like Ichigo. Rukia then tells the others not to worry since Ichigo will definitely win. Ichigo begins gathering all of his strength and both he and Kariya clash with each other. Ichigo tells him that he can't lose to someone who manipulates his own comrades, but Kariya tells him that in time Ichigo's own comrades will begin to fear him, and leave and he asks if there's any point in protecting these people. Ichigo states that there is and the reason is simply that he'll protect them and that he doesn't need any more logic than that. Kariya then prepares to release the Jōkaishō and Yoruichi asks for Byakuya's help in sealing it, but the captain doesn't move. Ichigo and Kariya then clash with each other one last time and a huge explosion occurs. After the clash, it appears that Kariya has won and he tells Ichigo that it's a pity that he won't be able to see if he'll walk the same path as him. Kariya then suddenly turns into nothing, but dust in the air and everyone runs up to Ichigo to congratulate him. Ichigo states that in the end Kariya died by himself and Rukia wonders if this is what he was intending all along. Ichigo speculates that Kariya simply wanted to put an end to his eternal life. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Ganju Shiba goes into Daiji Hirasago's house and asks if he can stay with him to hide for a while. He states that Kūkaku Shiba figured out that he wasn't any help again and that she's going to kill him, but Daiji tells him that he came too late and Kūkaku appears directly behind Ganju. As Ganju realizes that Taichi Miyamoto ratted him out, Kūkaku attacks Ganju. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Jin Kariya: Final Fight (concluded) Powers and Techniques Used Shinigami techniques: * Techniques used: * Zanpakutō released: Bankai: * * Dolls summoned: * Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes